


Flightless Bird

by juminswhore



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: ~*pretty/soft smut*~Lucifer's thoughts and feelings about the human girl, and how there will never be enough time with her.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Flightless Bird

There was no mistaking it.

Lucifer was in love with her. Hopelessly, irrevocably in love with the human girl.

The way she made him feel. . . It was an alien territory he’d never stepped into before. One entirely new to his long life. A place he wanted nothing more than to emerge himself in, soaking in every bit of her bottomless feelings towards him.

He knew, though, beneath the layers of his hardened, prideful exterior, that loving him back was hard.

It was not something he expected, but wanted. To desperately want something, though, was not the way of the prideful peacock. 

Reassurance was the most peaceful gift he could be given. 

Above her, Lucifer couldn’t help but shudder. The feel of her slender fingers, the drag of her nails against the scars of his back she’d already memorized; it did nothing but make him curl into her bare body, longing for loving words and praise.

Pressing a kiss against her neck, he rolled his hips against hers, his fingers squeezing the soft flesh of her sides.

_ This _ was the ultimate show of trust he could offer her. Revealing his true nature, allowing her to see within his locked away world. 

Rolling onto his back, he pulled her on top of him, her wishful mouth finding his warm skin. 

“ _ Tell me those words again _ ,” he pleaded, his eyes fluttering closed, eyebrows pulled tight. 

“ _ I love you, Lucifer _ ,” she said, a sad smile on her kiss-swollen lips.

He let out a noisy exhale, a sound of relief as his upper body relaxed. There was no hope, he admitted, for himself. 

No longer could he deny the raging storm that had stepped into his world: her movements swift and unpredictable, tearing down every barrier he’d spent his entire life putting up.

How powerless he felt in her very presence.

In the lifetimes he’s lived, Lucifer never thought to expect someone like her coming his way. For sheer comfort, he wanted to believe this was meant to happen. 

That there was no other place he was meant to be right now in this very moment: entangled in his very own sheets, the pressure of their entwined bodies sinking the mattress, the sounds of their voices mixing with the crackling fire bouncing off the walls, kissing her like he’d never done before. 

Beneath her, his body arched up at the feeling of her fingers finding that place once more; a place that once served as a hateful, regretful reminder, now healed by loving fingers.

Here laid the evidence that broken wings were not the cause of this flightless bird. The innocent heart of a woman who trusted her everything with him, a being chained forever to the gates of hell, loving him with nothing but kindness. 

Chained by eternal loyalty, Lucifer was a bird, robbed of its freedom, no longer granted the gift of flight. But here, joined as one with the one who loved him the deepest, he felt light as air.

“ _ Lucifer _ ,” she whispered, making his eyes open, focusing on her own. 

“ _ Don’t stop, _ ” he begged, his arms wrapping around her to pull her closer. 

Here, he felt the touch of heaven. 

Intimacy was something he’d never chased, for there was no one suitable. No one worthy. But from the moment they first kissed, their bodies pressing together, he knew he was in trouble. 

There was a sense of warmth within her touch. Something vulnerable yet safe. 

“ _ Why, _ ” he asked, turning them over. “ _ Did you have to be  _ **_the one_ ** _? Was it not enough to come and do as you were meant to? Why must you constantly cause havoc in my life?” _

Running his nose against the curve of her neck, he hushed her, already sensing her desire to speak. He kissed the dip between her neck and jaw before saying, “ _ But. . . There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you now. My trust is yours,  _ **_Master_ ** _. _ ” He felt her shiver beneath him. 

Lifting up, he angled his head to the side, his fingers sliding beneath her neck, leaning down to kiss her. It was soft and warm, the pulse of her racing heart pressing against his thumb. Lucifer felt a twinge shoot through his heart as the feeling of her hold on him tighten.

There was so much left unsaid, but he couldn’t find the strength to say them. Not right now. Not when he had her breathing, warm, safe, and his, beneath him.

Once in a while, on a night she slept in his arms, Lucifer allowed himself to wander in his thoughts. The things he often pushed aside, he now felt comfortable approaching with her by his side. 

_ What am I going to do without you? _ he’d wonder, pulling her closer. Wrapped in his arms, he tucked her against his chest.  _ Would it be wrong of me to intervene? What will I do when the day comes? What will  _ **_any_ ** _ of us do? I could hardly handle our short time apart before. How will I survive the rest of my lifetime without you? _

Stirring, she’d turn, her own fingers curling around his side.

Lucifer, pressing a chaste kiss against the crown of her head, would then decide this was not the time to think about such saddening things. 

Not with his peace tucked against his chest, asleep and content. 

Kissing her neck, Lucifer let out a breathless sigh. Here, in the space of her, was unconditional love like no other. 

“ _ I love you _ ,” he said, his voice shaky. “ _ Deep and truly. _ ”

Within the loving arms of his most beloved, this flightless bird was released. 

Released, he was, from the dark world he fell into so long ago. And instead, was tossed in the air, soaring beneath the warmth of love’s sunshine. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
